1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety indwelling syringe which allows safe disposal of a hollow needle after use, and more particularly, to a safety indwelling syringe which allows safe disposal of a hollow needle by pulling out a portion of its sheath in an easy operation, housing the needle therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
An art of safely disposing hollow needles is shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei-1-136665 disclosing a container for syringe needles. This container includes a cover plate for closing the top opening of the container body, the plate having a removal hole with a large-width portion which allows the insertion of a flange provided at a proximal end of a needle and a small-width portion which engages the flange. The hollow needle has the flange at the proximal end, and is inserted into the container through the large-width portion of the hole. The hollow needle is shifted to the small-width portion so as to engage the flange with the bottom surface of the cover plate. Then a syringe tube is pulled up, removing the hollow needle from the syringe tube to be contained in the container for disposal.